1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bow sight apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated bow sight wherein the same directs illumination onto a bow sight structure for case of viewing during periods of limited available light.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated bow sight structure is available in the prior art and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,972; 4,220,983; 4,195,414; and 5,122,932.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bow sight structure arranged for case of mounting and use relative to an archery bow and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.